


They are happy.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: They can be happy, in their own way.





	They are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more you can follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

~~~~They are happy, in their own way.  
Yes, they have fought and had difficult moments like any other normal couple but, they are happy. When? In moments like that day, when they were supposed to go to a wedding in the beginning, Sherlock refused to go, but when John convinced him to go, Sherlock didn't want to use a tie, why? he didn't knew how to tie it, so he asked John to tied for him-" I know you can do it by your own"- John said with a smile-" No, I can't"- Sherlock replied.   
Another example is when Sherlock (John still don't know from where) got some cigarettes, so John saw him trying to turn on one of the cigarettes he obviously tried to stop him, so, at that moment, you could saw them, fighting in the couch, Sherlock pushing John's head away while he was saying- "Go away, John!"- and John answering -" Shit, Sherlock, no! You are going it well!" Sherlock stood from the couch, took all his cigarettes and put them in his mouth -"What the fuck are you doing"?-asked John; Sherlock, without saying anything, turns on all the cigarettes in his mouth -"Idiot"- John start laughing...both started laughing.


End file.
